Katie in Love?
by ToriKinzLovesBTR
Summary: when carlos saves katies life could she be falling for him? stephanie/carlos camille/logan
1. the lobby

Okkk so this is my 1st non pokemon fanfic…its alll katies point of view I hope u like it =J

"I love being a rebel" I said out loud as I skated down the halls of the palmwoods.

I was going way to fast but I didn't care. Mom and even Bitters couldn't get me to stop.

Nobody could stop me as I weaved pasts moms and kids rushing to auditions and stuff.

One kid was spouting lines to his mother who had a beaming smile.

The boy didn't look too happy at all…

Mom said she always wanted me to be like that, a stage kid like all my friends at the palm woods

I skidded, almost pain fully, towards the elevator so I could get to my own floor.

I realized that I was going way to fast to stop and just to my luck Carlos and Logan, 2 members of my brother's band, Big Time Rush, stepped out of the elevator, laughing and shoving each other.

Logan walked away to Camille who was waiting for him.

"CARLOS!" I screamed and he looked up.

Almost as a reflex he stuck out his arms and caught me before I almost smashed into the wall of the elevator

"Katie! Are you okay?" he stood me up and looked at my arms and legs for anything wrong.

"carlos you just saved my life" I said tearfully .

"well I wouldn't say t-" and I hugged him around the neck.

"it was nothing" he said blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head.

i suddenly felt a weird feeling in my stomach when i looked up at him.

I skated away fast, blushing. I think I might have my first crush.

Sooooo? How'd you like that? Review please! Please tell me if this is worth even continuing

Thanks so much for reading,

Tori ;D


	2. Poolside

**Holy crap! The feedback was awesome for this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it I mean the whole reason I did this was what you guys said in your reviews! Please review my other story so you can help me create a fan made BTR FF Thanks again torikinz**

**CARLOS POV**

I was still shaken slightly as Katie skated away.

She was so reckless sometimes it scared me,not like I was an better.

She'd left relatively quickly but… the way she looked at me. She was my best friends sister but… that look meant she thought something more than friendship.

**Katie POV**

I paced around the floor of our apartment. I couldn't stop seeing his face, his beautiful eyes and his bronze skin. His…reckless attitude, his child like smile. What do I do! He's just so….*sigh*

"Katie?" Mom said seeing me "are you alright?"

Oh geez do I tell mom? No! there's a 5 year age difference she'd never support this let alone be ok with it! [**to be fair…I'm not sure how old Katie is]**

"Uh…yeah im fine. Perfect even" I said a little too loudly for normality. Mom looked slightly disturbed then her expression flattened.

"It's a boy isn't it?" *disappointing tuba noise* she put her arm around me.

"Uh sure?" I said looking at her warily then turning to look at the arm that was holding me, firmly.

"So…" she said pressingly coming closer to my face. "What's his name?"

I, dejectedly, went over several options

"look I'm just gonna give it up his name is Ca-" and the boys slammed open the door laughing and wrestling. They'd all been in the pool so Mom got up to yell at them for dripping.

Thank God.

Carlos POV

*during katies convo with her mom*

I shrugged off that creepy feeling about Katie.

Sometimes I just didn't like to think too much. I walked to the pool area where Kendall and James were in the pool. Logan and Camille were making out [**oh yeah that's how I wish it was -.- ]** under one of the tents. I threw my shirt in the other direction, ran then did a spin jump into the pool, agitating my friends.

Kendall swam in my direction.

"so what happened with Katie today?" he asked "she was all spacey and smiley she kept muttering your name" my blood ran cold. Damn why'd I have to be so sexy!

"uh..nothing I guess.." and just to be safe I dunked him.

"hey im hungry" logan suddenly said looking at me with distress. I shot him a quizzical look and then I said "Oh! Yeah! Ah..me too!" so we all went back to the room

*2hours later*

*at the dinner table*

Oh god shes staring at me…what do I do. WHAT DO I DO?

Katie POV

I have to tell him. Hes looking at me. Hes so damn cute.

Carlos POV

Oh god….stop it1 I don't wanna hurt her! Shes so…adorable in a cute puppy way.

Katie POV

Stop being so damn cute!

Kendall Pov

"so.. Katie what'd you do today?"

**Ok so I'm sorry it took this long. Ive been busy I'm super sorry..any suggestions? Ill be faster next time ISWAREEEE :D I love you guyss bye ****J ToriKinz**


	3. tonighttonight

**Holy crap! The feedback was awesome for this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it I mean the whole reason I did this was what you guys said in your reviews! Please review my other story so you can help me create a fan made BTR FF Thanks again torikinz**

**Im loosely following one of the reviews I got..im to lazy 2 see who sent it they had a smiley face icon tho -.- anyways im putting my creative spin on it**

**From now on pov change r marked by /c (carlos)**

**/k (Katie)**

**Its 1:15 am….lets crank this bitch out XD**

**/c**

**Katie**,

Meet me by the pool at 10:00 tonight

Carlos\

There…it was all happening tonight

/k

I held the note close to me. It smelled like him

My heart melted

/c

She just needs to know

/k

im gonna tell him I love him.

**Sorry its short I felt you guys needed a good picture.**

**Thanks for your continued support**

**Please review**

**I aspire to get the next chapter wich will be much better up by this Monday maybe even wendsday**

**I love you guys**

**Karlos forever ;D**


	4. Out of story personal note

_I made promises I couldn't keep la de da de dooo daaa_

_My lovely fans I regret to inform you that I have a life_

_Shocker! I know!_

_Anyways I aspire…no I sware_

_A new chapter (maybe 2) will be up by the end of this week_

_Btw im thinking of doing a spinoff where I just write kendall's POV_

_Is it worth persuing?_

_Review and tell_

_Thanks for your support_

_I love you guys_

_don't forget_

_From now on pov change r marked by /c (carlos)_

_/k (Katie)_

_BYE!_

_Tori kinz ;D_


	5. Twirling and Heartache

**Alright here we go**

**Bleep blop bloop**

**Do da dippity**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Yeah review till you can't review any more!**

**/k**

"Tonight tonight, it all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away." I sang as

I danced around my room. In just a few minutes I would be meeting Carlos down at the Palmwoods pool. He said he had to talk to me about something and I was so excited to know what it was. I had dressed up really nice,well as nice as an 11 year old can be.

**/k+/c**

_This must be what love feels like. I thought_

/c

As I kissed Stephanie over and over again by the palm woods pool. It was almost close to 10 and I had the nagging feeling I was forgetting something. It was probably nothing. Since Stephanie was on top of me I could see logan and james making stupid gestures. I took my fingers out of her hair to flip them off. They started laughing and walked away.

/k

I was about to leave,twirling and singing, when kendall caught me by the sleeve.

"its 10:00 where are you going?" he said in a peeved manor.

"well for your information DAD I have a date" I said with a smug smile.

"arent you a little youn-" but I cut him off

"hush I don't want to keep him waiting" and I started for the door again.

"who?"

"carlos"

Oops….

His expression filled with rage.

"come with me" he said, fuming.

He dragged me to the elevator by my arm.

"Ow! Kendall! Stop! Your hurting me!"

He pulled me into the elevator roughly. He was mad as hell.

"kendall-" I said but he wouldn't listen.

"just come on" he said pulling me again. We were on the pool deck now.

That's when I saw them

/c

The first thing I saw was Katie crying. Kendall was next to her with a smug look of gratification.

I broke away from Stephanie for a minute. I thought she didn't see Katie when she asked me to walk her to her room. I didn't answer. I stood up and walked toward her. Stephanie tried to reach for my hand but I let it fall.

"Katie" I said reaching for her hand. My helmet fell sideways on my head. I didn't fix it.

And then she ran.

**Ohhh cliff hangerr :D Ilyuguys**

**Review**

**Torikinz :D**


	6. The apartment

**thanks for the feedback!**

**please read and review my new BTR story the perfect girl**

**thanks again torikinz ;D**

/c i heard katie crying from the doorway of the apartment i threw my helmet onto the couch.  
i walked down the hallway to the room she shared with .  
she was sitting on the foot of her bed.  
"katie" i said outstretching my hand like i did at the pool.  
she ran past me into the bathroom.  
i heard the door lock click.  
/k i sat down in the tub,curling up into a ball.  
how could he do this to me?  
i felt like i was going to die.  
"katie?" i heard carlos softly knock on the bathroom door i sniffed and tried to stop shaking "go away"  
/c i slid down into a sitting position silently hitting the back of my head on the wall.  
i didn't think it would come this far. i saved her life big deal.  
i didn't know shed go crazy!  
i heard the lock unclick on the door.  
i stood up quickly looking at her.  
/k "carlos" i said.  
"i want to kiss you"

**sorry its short :P review the perfect girl pleaseeeeeee 33**


End file.
